Until Death Do Us Part
by H2PHaarate
Summary: (BTS) Kumpulan One-shots Angst TaeKook. Major Character death. Perselingkuhan. Angst. Hurt/Comfort dimungkinkan. Sakit, sakit dan sakit. Yes, untuk para masokis, dipersilahkan
1. Mianhada, Saranghanda

Disclaimer : Penulis tidak meng-klaim apapun selain plot. BTS milik orang tua masing-masing.

* * *

.

Kim Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan santai menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke apartemennya. Apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama 'istri' yang dinikahinya sejak 7 tahun lalu. Wajah sumringah terpampang diwajah tampannya, bukan, bukan karena ia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan istrinya, namun karena hal lain.

Karena ia berhasil menaklukkan anak dari CEO perusahaan Minatozaki, Sana. Sudah beberapa bulan ia mencoba untuk menarik perhatian gadis turunan Jepang itu dan akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan cinta (dan tubuh) Sana. Perasaan puas dan bangga memenuhi dirinya.

Bisa dibilang ia berselingkuh dari istrinya, namun siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Pekerjaannya sebagai CEO muda dengan wajah super tampan, membuatnya menjadi pria yang digemari wanita maupun pria.

Jangan salah sangka, ia mencintai istrinya. Bagaimanapun Jeon Jungkook adalah orang yang berada disisinya sejak ia masih bukan siapa-siapa hingga menjadi CEO perusahaan terbesar di Korea selatan ini. Ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih menantang dalam hidupnya yang menurutnya semakin hambar itu.

Kehidupan pernikahannya pun ia rasakan semakin hambar. Entah apa yang tejadi, beberapa tahun belakangan hubungannya dengan istrinya semakin mendingin. Karena itu hari ini, sebagai perayaan ia mendapatkan klien baru dari jepang, dan juga mendapatkan Sana, ia membelikan bunga lily putih faforit Jungkook.

"Aku pulang... Sayang?" ia memasuki apartemen sederhana yang dibelinya untuk Jungkook itu.

Jeon Jungkook adalah pria yang tidak terlalu menyukai kemewahan, hingga ia memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen kecil ini daripada di pent house atau rumah mewah yang mereka miliki.

"Sayang? Kau dimana?" tidak mendapat balasan dari Jungkook Taehyung mencoba untuk berkeliling apartemen mereka tapi tidak menemukan Jungkook. Aneh, biasanya Jungkook selalu di rumah, karena Taehyung memang melarangnya bekerja. Kalaupun keluar seharusnya Jungkook selalu meminta izin padanya.

Taehyung melonggarkan dasinya dan melepaskan jas yang dipakainya, meraih telpon genggamnya untuk mencoba menghubungi nomer istrinya itu.

 _"Nomer yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar batas layanan..."_

Aneh. Jungkook tidak pernah mematikan telponnya. Perasaannya seketika menjadi tidak enak.

 _Ting Tong_

Taehyung berlari menuju pintu apartemennya, membuka pintunya tanpa melihat dari _intercom_ apakah benar itu istrinya atau bukan. Dua orang pria berdiri di depannya begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka. Polisi.

"Maaf, kami mencari saudara Kim Taehyung. Apakah benar ini alamatnya?"

"Ah, ya. Saya Kim Taehyung. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu, _officer_?"

"Apakah anda mengenal saudara Jeon Jungkook?" salah satu polisi itu bertanya dan Taehyung membenarkan bahwa ia mengenak Jungkook, bahwa Jungkook adalah istrinya. Wajah kedua polisi itu membuat Taehyung kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan istri saya? Apakah ia terlibat suatu kasus yang sampai melibatkan kepolisian, pak?" Ada sedikit rasa kesal di dadanya kalau memang benar Jungkook terlibat kasus hingga menyeret dirinya juga. Dasar merepotkan, apalagi yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya anda duduk dulu–"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya ada masalah apa, pak. Tolong cepat katakan agar bisa saya selesaikan sekarang." Potongnya kesal.

Polisi yang lebih tinggi pangkatnya –menurut Taehyung- menghela nafas dan menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya. Sebuah amplop dalam plastik anti air yang bagian luarnya basah. Apakah diluar hujan? Batinnya.

Sedikit ragu, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menerima amplop berwarna coklat tersebut.

 _For my Love,_

 _Kim Taehyung_

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, _dari siapa?_

Ia membuka plastik pembungkus amplop tersebut dan merobek amplopnya dengan berusaha untuk tidak merusak isi didalamnya.

Sebuah map berisi Polis Asuransi Jiwa dan akta nikah

Sebuah amplop dari sebuah klinik di dekat komplek apartemennya

Dan satu lembar kertas panjang yang berisi tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalnya

Tulisan tangan Jungkook, istrinya.

Taehyung semakin bingung namun ia cepat-cepat membaca surat itu. Ia menbaca kembali surat tersebut hingga dua kali sebelum seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tangannya mencengkram kertas yang sedang dipegangnya dengan kuat hingga merusak sisi-sisi kertas yang awalnya tanpa cacat itu.

* * *

 _._

 _Dear, Taetae hyung 3_

 _Kalau kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak didunia ini, hehe_

 _Kookie berusaha bertahan hyung._

 _Sungguh._

 _Kookie berusaha bertahan disamping Taetae hyung, walau Kookie tau Taetae hyung bukan Taetae hyung milik Kookie lagi._

 _Taetae hyung bukan lagi milik Kookie. Melainkan milik orang lain._

 _Iya, Kookie tau hyung._

 _Kookie lihat hyung bareng Bogum hyung di konser Big Bang waktu itu._

 _Waktu hyung kemudian mengajak Bogum hyung ke hotel milik kita setelahnya._

 _Kookie juga tau hyung mengajak Minjae hyung ke Han river tempat hyung biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kookie._

 _Dulu sih.. hehe_

 _Kookie berusaha bertahan hyung, karena Kookie masih yakin, hyung masih menginginkan Kookie._

 _Karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua tak bisa memberi apa yang hyung inginkan._

 _Iya._

 _Debay, dedek bayi._

 _Kookie bisa, karena kookie punya rahim.:D_

 _Walaupun sepertinya Tuhan belum berniat memberikan dedek bayi untuk Kookie._

 _Maaf ya hyung..._

 _Hyung ingin sekali punya dedek bayi padahal kan?_

 _Iya, Kookie yang kurang becus jadi istri._

 _Maaf ya..._

 _Tapi Kookie lega._

 _Soalnya sekarang hyung sudah ketemu sama Mbak Sana._

 _Pasti hyung bisa segera dapat dedek bayi bareng mbak Sana._

 _Yah, meski Kookie punya rahim tapi tentu aja gak bisa ngalahin Yeoja._

 _Iya kan, hyung?_

 _Sebenarnya kemarin Kookie mau kasih tau sesuatu, tapi gak jadi._

 _Soalnya Kookie liat hyung bahagia banget waktu makan malam sama mbak Sana di restoran beberapa hari lalu._

 _Kookie baru periksa ke dokter, soalnya beberapa hari ini kookie gak enak badan._

 _Tau tidak hyung?_

 _Ternyata kookie hamil!_

 _Hehe, setelah 7 tahun kookie dikasih debay juga sama Tuhan._

 _Tapi sudah terlambat._

 _Taetae hyung sudah bukan punya kookie, sudah gak menginginkan kookie lagi._

 _Jadi Kookie putuskan untuk pergi._

 _Kookie mau bawa dedek bayi bareng kookie, soalnya hanya dia yang kookie punya sekarang._

 _Maaf ya hyung..._

 _Maaf karena kookie masih cinta sama Taetae hyung.._

 _Maaf Kookie gak bisa ngelepas hyung lebih cepet,_

 _Maaf hyung..._

 _Mianhara, Saranghae Kim Taehyung._

 _Yeongwonhi Saranghanda._

 _Ije butho, haengbokhae sarajyo, Uri Taetae hyung._

 _Kim Jeon Jungkook_

 _PS : bakar surat ini hyung, jadi hyung bisa klaim asuransi jiwa Kookie. :)_

* * *

.

"Sore tadi sebuah mobil menabrak pagar jembatan diatas Han gang dan terjatuh kedalamnya. Evakuasi sudah dilakukan namun kami sungguh mohon maaf dan turut berduka, istri anda, Jeon Jungkook, tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Tubuhnya saat ini berada di Seoul Hospital, kami akan mengantar anda kesana."

Hal terakhir yang didengarnya hanyalah bunyi teriakannya sendiri. Teriakan menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang berbisa. Teriakan seorang pendosa yang membunuh orang yang begitu mencintainya.

.

.


	2. Anniversary

Suasana yang tampak di fakultas kedokteran Seoul University tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini fakultas itu tampak ramai, tidak seperti biasanya yang dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa kedokteran atau calon dokter muda yang sibuk membaca buku tebal bertuliskan anatomy atau yang saling berdiskusi satu sama lain.

Keramaian di halaman luas gedung bertingkat 7 itu terjadi karena beberapa mahasiswa yang berkumpul untuk menyoraki dua insan yang ada di tengah kerumuman itu. Kim Taehyung dan Bae Irene, pasangan terpopuler abad ini di fakultas itu.

Beberapa mahasiwa baik dari fakultas kedokteran atau dari jurusan lain berkumpul dan mengucapkan berbagai macam ucapan pada keduanya. Ada juga yang mengolok-ngoloki, bahkan bwrsiul nakal pada kemesraan keduanya.

Kim Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya dan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, berlutut di depab gadis cantik bernama Irene itu, mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dari kantong jasnya yang berwarna putih.

Teriakan teman-teman mereka semakin kencang begitu Taehyung menyodorkan kotak kecil itu, membukanya dan menampakkan sebuah cincin dengan hiasan sebuah berlian kecil diatasnya. Irene menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menunggu kata-kata keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

Gerombolan itu semakin heboh, tidak mengetahui bahwa ada dua sosok namja yang memperhatikan mereka dari lantai 2 gedung fakultas itu. Dua calon dokter muda itu menatap malas pada gerombolan mahasiswa kurang kerjaan (dan calon mahasiswa abadi) itu.

Min Yoongi, dokter muda yang sudah memulai masa pengabdiannya di rumah sakit Seoul sejak 6 bulan yang lalu itu menatap jengah pada gerombolan dibawah itu. "Ck, berisik sekali." Gumamnya sambil menyeruput jus lemon yang dipegangnya.

Memang, tidak hanya raut wajahnya yang masam, tapi Min Yooni juga menyukai segala yang masam.

Sementara namja manis disebelahnya menatap sendu, tatapannya tertuju pada namja yang sekarang sltengah menyematkan cincin berlian ke jari manis Bae Irene.

"Hari ini, adalah hari Anniversary Taehyung dan Irene." Gumamnya. Yoongi yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya kepada tembok pembatas lantai 2 itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Yoongi.

Namja manis itu tersenyum lebar, gigi kelincinya menyembul manis dibalik bibir atasnya. Ia tertawa pelan, memandang mata namja pucat disampingnya itu.

"Karena hari ini, tepat satu tahun yang lalu, adalah hari dimana hati dan duniaku hancur."

Mata sipit Yoongi membulat, otak geniusnya secara cepat mencerna kalimat sepupunya itu. "Jungkook-ah...maksudmu..."

"Ya," Jeon Jungkook mengangguk, menyeringai lebar, "Hyung, ingat kan tentang namja yang dulu aku ceritakan? Yang memberikan cincin berlian indah untukku satu tahun yang lalu?"

Yoongi bungkam. Bagaimana mungkin melupakan pria brengsek yang membuat adik sepupunya itu melayang kelangit ketujuh, lalu menghempaskannya lagi ke dasar neraka. Membuat namja manis didepannya ini depresi selama berapa bulan, tidak mau melakukan apapun dan hanya menangis dikamarnya.

Hari ini tepat satu bulan Jeon Jungkook kembali kuliah. Alasan ini pula yang membuat Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya di kampus, untuk sekedar mengecek keadaannya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk mereka, sekaligus hari dimana duniaku berakhir, hyung..." Yoongi merasakan rasa tidak nyaman dihatinya, seperti ada firasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"KIM TAEHYUNG, BAE IRENE, CHUKHAE!" Jungkook berteriak lantang, membuat Yoongi melebarkan matanya dan mengalihkan perhatian gerombolan dibawah sana. Termasuk Taehyung dan Irene yang matanya melebar melihat sosok yang tidak mereka lihat sejak setahun lalu.

Yah, Jungkook memang mengulang tahun karena depresinya, mereka tak lagi setingkat sehingga tidak bertemu selama sebulan terakhir. Jungkook tersenyum manis, ia melambai riang. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, YEDUER-AH!"

Jungkook terus melambai dan tersenyum pada dua sosok yang terdiam dibawah sana. Raut wajah bersalah dan malu tersirat pada keduanya. Ingatan mereka yang mempermainkan perasaan Jungkook terlintas kembali, saat Taehyung menggunakannya untuk membuat Irene cemburu dan mencampakkannya begitu saja ketika Irene mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Taehyung. Wajah menangis Jungkook ketika Taehyung mencampakkannya di cafe tempat mereka seharusnya berkencan, di hadapan banyak orang dan berita bahwa Jungkook mengalami depresi setelah itu membuat mereka menunduk -malu.

"Hyung," Jungkook berbisik pelan, tak menghentikan senyumannya, "Hari ini mereka ingat sebagai hari mereka yang berbahagia... namun, aku akan menambahkan memori pada otak mereka. Memori yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan sampai kapanpun."

"A-apa maksudmu..Jung-"

"Hyung, sampaikan maafkan pada eomma dan appa, dan katakan aku mencintai mereka..."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya ketika Jungkook menapakkan kakinya pada tembok pembatas lantai gedung itu, tubuhnya kaku mengetahui apa yang akan adiknya itu lakukan. "Mianhe, hyung..." Jungkook tersenyum, beberapa bulir air matanya mengalir di pipinya yang sekrang tirus.

Ia menatap kebawah, tepat pada mata Taehyung dan Irene. Tersenyum manis, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Merasakan gravitasi menarik tubuhnya yang sekarang lemah hingga rasa sakit menyerangnya sekaligus dari setiap bagian tubuhnya ketika tubuhnya menhantam permukaan yang keras.

Keramaian kembali terdengar, namun kali ini suara-suara itu tak lagi meneriakkan ucapan selamat, melainkan meneriakkan namanya. Suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya, suara yang sangat disukainya dahulu adalah suara yang paling jelas di telinganya.

Juga suara Yoongi hyung-nya yang terdengar menyayat hati.

Sakit...

Ia bisa mendengar tulang-tulang di tubuhnya patah, cairan memenuhi rongga dada dan paru-parunya. Rasa anyir memenuhi mulutnya, tapi ia merasakan kedamaian. Pikiran bahwa ia tak lagi harus merasa menderita setiap detik dalam setiap menit dalam hidupnya membuatnya damai.

Perlahan matanya yang terasa memberat menutup, pandangannyala mulai kabur, dan sosok Kim Taehyung yang berlari kearahnya dengan air mata mengalir di wajah tampannya yang ketakutan adalah hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum gelap menyambutnya.

 _'Sekarang kau akan mengingatku dihari perayaan anniversarymu dengan wanita itu. Chukahae... sekarang cobalah hapus aku dalam ingatanmu, Kim Taehyung...'_


	3. 24 Hours

Kim Taehyung mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas nakas disamping tempat tidur dikamar itu dan menyadari waktu menunjukkan jam 23.30. Ia segera mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkan pada nomer pertama yang ada pada nomer panggilan cepatnya.

 _Istriku_

 _Sayang, kau sudah tidur? Maafkan aku, aku baru saja selesai rapat dengan klien dan sekarang sedang berada di kamar hotelku. Maaf aku lupa menghubungimu seharian ini. Jangan lupa untuk makan dan istirahat yang cukup ya,_ my bunny. _Aku mencintaimu..._

Setelah menekan tombol _Send_ ia segera meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Dilihatnya tubuh indah wanita yang menatapnya lekat. Wanita yang menemaninya selama ia berada di pulau Jeju ini.

Salah satu wanita simpanannya.

Tidak, bukannya ia tidak mencintai Istrinya. Namun ia memang tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya setiap kali melihat wanita -ataupun pria- yang ditemuinya. Tentu, yang menarik perhatiannya -untuk bertekuk lutut padanya. Sifat narsistik yang dimilikinya sejak ia remaja sangat susah untuk dihilangkan. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menikah dengan pujaan hatinya selama 5 tahun terakhir.

Jeon Jungkook, ah, tidak, Kim Jungkook, pria yang berhasil memikat hatinya dan membuatnya meninggalkan kehidupan glamor dan bebasnya untuk menjalin _monogami_ dalam kisah percintaannya. Semua berjalan indah untuknya dan untuk istrinya.

Hingga ia kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya sebelum Jungkook, Park Bogum.

Ia bertemu dengan pria itu disini, tepat di pulau Jeju ini. Hari itu ia habiskan berdua dengan mantan kekasih yang pernah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hatinya. Mereka bertingkah seperti ketika masih menjalin kasih, berjalan berdua, bergandengan tangan, saling berbagi kehanganan dengan lumatan-luamatan pada bibir mereka, dan berbagi hasrat dengan menyalurkan nafsu mereka pada tubuh satu sama lain.

Ah, sungguh nikmat. Bermain api dibelakang pasanganmu benar-benar terasa nikmat. Adrenalin Taehyung terpompa, hasrat dan birahinya terpenuhi begitu sempurna, bahkan melebihi saat ia melakukannya dengan Jungkook.

Apakah itu karena ia bisa memiliki Jungkook kapanpun ia mau setelah ia menikahinya dan belum tentu ia bisa memiliki tubuh Bogum setiap saat ia mau?

Entahlah, namun hal itu membuat Taehyung menyadari sesuatu.

Ia menyadari bahwa ia masih menyukasi hal ini, hal yang kotor dan tidak pantas ini.

Seminggu lamanya ia berada di pulau Jeju, mengurus hotel miliknya disana. Ketika ia pulang ke rumahnya, ia disambut senyum indah istrinya yang kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Ah, Jungkook pasti sangat merindukannya, suami yang sangat dicintainya, bukan?

"Aku pulang, sayang." Gumamnya, membalas pelukan pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Selamat datang, Hyung." Balas Jungkook tersenyum, menapakkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Ketika berada di rumah, ia kembali menjadi seorang suami yang sempurna. Memberikan semua cinta yang _tersisa_ darinya untuk istrinya. Memanjakannya hingga menurutnya Jungkook adalah istri paling bahagia setiap kali ia melakukannya.

Sebuah pesan di ponselnya memberikan tanda padanya bahwa _petualangan_ barunya akan dimulai kembali. Minatozaki Sana, seorang designer cantik dari jepang menghubunginya. Berdalih ingin mengajukan kerjasama dalam meminjam salah satu galeri milik Taehyung untuk peragaan busananya di Korea.

"Sayang... aku harus pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan perusahaan." Ia pun mengutarakan maksudnya pada istrinya yang sedang membersihkan piring-piring bekas makan malam mereka.

"Benarkan?" Jungkook tersenyum, wajahnya sumringah dengan bahagia.

"Yah, seorang designer dari Jepang ingin menyewa galeri kita yang berada di Gangnam untuk peragaan busananya bulan depan."

Ia berjalan perlahan pada istrinya dan memeluknya. Jungkook membalas pelukannya, meletakkan kepalanya lekat pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, aku tinggal sebentar?"

Terdegar suara tawa Jungkook, pelan, "Kau ini, seperti tidak pernah pergi saja. Tentu aku akan baik-baik saja..." Jawabnya seraya membelai rahang tegas suaminya. "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan."

Permintaan?

Permintaan Jungkook padanya sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang sungguh aneh. Biasanya Jungkook akan meminta dibawakan pulang benda khas dari tempat ia bertandang. Namun permintaannya kali ini sungguh tidak biasa.

 _"Aku ingin memberimu sebuah tantangan, hyung... Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Selama sehari jangan pernah menghubungiku, jangan pula mengirimuku pesan singkat. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk namun kau selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat padaku. Kali ini, tidak usah lakukan. Bisakah kau melakukan tantangan dariku ini?"_

Aneh, bukan?

Memang selama ini, Taehyung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Jungkook, namun bukan karena ia khawatir. Melainkan karena ia tidak ingin Jungkook curiga padanya jika ia tidak menghubunginya selama 'perjalanan bisnis'nya itu. Ia takut Jungkook akan mengetahui bahwa ia selingkuh.

Taehyung memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, ia malah senang ketika Jungkook mengatakan itu. Sekalian saja ia matikan ponselnya selama di Jepang, toh ia cuma berencana berada di negeri sakura itu selama dua hari saja.

Dua hari di Jepang terasa sangat singkat untuknya, hari ini ia sudah harus kembali ke Korea. Ah, ia tidak ingin jujur tapi ternyata berat juga untuk tidak menghubungi Jungkook, istrinya. Mungkin karena sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, namun ia bersyukur ia bisa memenuhi tantangan dari Jungkook. Selama berada di Jepang, ia tidak menghubungi Jungkook sama sekali.

Ia menghidupkan kembali ponselnya ketika telah siap berangkat ke bandara -untuk kembali menuju Korea. Serangkaian notifikasi memasuki ponselnya, membuatnya bingung. Ia bukan orang yang bermain banyak media sosial, mengapa notifikasinya begini banyak.

Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat banyak sekali _missed call_ dan pesan singkat dari sahabat dan keluarganya di Korea.

 _Ada apa ini_?

Tentu ia bingung namun sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan berangkat, sehingga ia mematikan ponselnya kembali dan bersiap lepas landas menuju Seoul.

Perasaan aneh menyelimutinya ketika ia tiba di rumahnya. Tidak ada sosok cantik istrinya yang biasa menyambutnya di depan pintu, padahal ia sudah memberitahu bahwa ia hanya akan berada di Jepang selama dua hari saja.

Sebuah panggilan masuk di ponselnya membuyarkan lamunannya, _Park Jimin_ , ada apa sepupunya itu menelponnya?

"Halo?"

 _"Yah! Kim Taehyung, dimana kau sialan?"_

"Yah, apa-apaan kau. Menelponku dan menghi-"

 _"Diam kau! Datanglah ke rumah Jungkook. Sekarang juga!"_

Tutt... tutt...

Bunyi telepon yang diputus secara sepihak itu membuatnya semakin bingung. Tak biasanya suara Jimin terdengar begitu tercekat. Seperti marah, dan sedih?

Taehyung segera menaiki mobilnya dan melaju menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Jeon. Apakah ada sesuatu di rumah istrinya itu sehingga istrinya tidak berada di rumah mereka. Ia berusaha mengingat, siapa tahu ia melupakan hari ulang tahun mertuanya, jika benar maka sudah wajar Jimin marah padanya.

Rumah kediaman keluarga Jeon yang biasanya sepi, hari ini terlihat sangat ramai. Apakah mereka mengadakan pesta? Kelihatannya banyak orang berpakaian formal.

Taehyung memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan depan rumah mewah keluarga Jeon dan secara tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobilnya. Bisa gawat kalau memang mertuanya mengadakan pesta dan dia tidak segera berada di antara mereka.

Kakinya berjalan cepat menerobos kerumuman orang yang kebanyakan berpakaian hitam. Dahimya mengernyit ketika ia mendapati beberapa kerabatnya memakai hanbok berwana hitam pula. _Apa-apaan ini_?

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Taehyung mendengar suara melengking sepupunya dan menoleh, hanya untuk merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di rahangnya, tepat dimana tangan mungil tapi kuat milik Park Jimin menumbuknya dengan telak. Badannya terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah, pikirannya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Jimin-ah, hentikan!"

"Lepaskan aku, hyung! Aku akan membunuh bajingan ini!"

"Hentikan! Jangan membuat suasana semakin keruh!"

Manik mata hitam Taehyun memandang penuh tanya pada pasangan di depannya. Min Yoongi, tunangan Jimin menatapnya dengan sendu. "Sebaiknya kau segera ke kamar Jungkook, Taehyung-ah."

Meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi -dan ia masih ingin membalas Jimin karena dengan seenaknya memukul wajah tampannya, ia segera bergegas menuju kamar Jungkook.

Ia berharap akan mendapat omelan, atau caci maki dari keluarga Istrinya (dan keluarganya sendiri yang ternyata sudah berada di ruangan yang cukup besar itu) karena mematikan ponselnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa dihubungi selama dua hari. Ia berharap ayahnya akan memukulnya karena menelantarkan menantu yang paling ia sayangi, atau mendapat surat cerai dari orang tua Jungkook yang tidak terima anaknya ditinggalkan terus menerus.

Ia tidak berharap akan melihat tubuh indah istrinya -terbalut setelan jas hitam terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya, yang memucat dan terlihat kaku diatas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna putih. Ia tidak berharap mendapati sebuah peti mati dari pohon oak dan ratusan bunga yang mengelilinginya. Ia tidak pernah berharap akan melihat foto istrinya yang sedang tersenyum manis didalam bingkat yang dihiasi pita hitam.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia menjatuhkan tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya, tanpa disadarinya, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat kepada sosok yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Sa-sayang..?" Ia menyentuh wajah cantik istrinya dan terlonjak merasakan betapa dingin kulit istrinya yang biasanya hangat itu.

"Sayang... kau kenapa? Kenapa kau dingin sekali, eoh?" Ia berlutut disamping kasur Jungkook, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah kaku istrinya. "Kau kenapa, sayang... Jawab aku."

"Jungkook-ah... jawab aku, sayang. Kumohon. Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?"

Tangannya sedikit menggoncang tubuh pria didepannya itu. Matanya panas, hatinya terasa seperti dicekik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap mata ayahnya yang terlihat marah dan kecewa padanya, "Appa, Jungkook kenapa?. Kenapa dia tidak mau bangun juga?"

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkannya namun wajah marah ayahnya, Kim Chanyeol, yang terpampang jelas sebelum ayahnya berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya semula. Mertuanya, Jeon Namjoon pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bergegas untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

"Taehyung..." Tangan lembut ibunya menyentuh tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan dingin istrinya.

"Eomma, ap-apa yang-"

"Ini untukmu, nak," Sebuah kertas di berikan ibunda Jungkook padanya. "Jungkook ingin kami menyerahkan itu padamu." Lanjutnya sebelum air mata mengalir dari matanya yang indah. Ia pun meninggalkan Taehyung bersama ibunya.

Kini hanya ada dia dan Jungkook di kamar itu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia membukan amplop yang berisi sebuah nota kecil dengan tulisan rapi istrinya.

 _Sebenarnya, dokter berkata aku terkena kanker stadium akhir. Aku hanya punya waktu paling lama seminggu, mungkin lebih cepat lagi. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau selalu sibuk. Kau mengabariku tentangmu tapi kau tidak pernah mau mendengar kabarku. Ponselmu selalu mati ketika aku ingin membalas kabarmu.  
Namun aku bahagia hyung, karena selama seminggu terakhir kau mau menghabiskan waktumu denganku, bukan dengan cinta-cintamu yang lain. Aku sungguh bahagia hyung, ini akan jadi kenangan indahku ketika aku di Surga nanti, hehe_

 _Oh ya hyung, selamat,  
Kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tantanganmu.  
Kau berhasil melupakanku untuk satu hari.  
Ah, dua hari yah? Hehe  
Kini tolong lakukan itu setiap hari...  
Tolong jangan ingat aku lagi dan berbahagialah... :)_

Tangisannya pecah ketika ia membaca nota itu. Rasa sakit didadanya sungguh tidak bisa ia ungkapkan tapi rasa itu tidak sebanding dengan perasaan bersalah dan rasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya dibelakang istrinya yang setia itu.

Ia tidak perduli ketika orang-orang ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya ketika tiba saat istrinya untuk di kremasi. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dan memaki orang-orang yang memisahkannya dengan istrinya itu.

Namun tak ada seorang pun yang perduli padanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang memihak padanya. Kali ini, orang yang selalu memihaknya, yang selalu berada disampingnya, tidak ada lagi.

Jungkook telah meninggalkannya.

Orang yang paling menyayanginya di dunia ini telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Membuangnya.

Seperti ia membuang cinta dan kepercayaan yang telah diberikannya pada Taehyung ketika mereka mengikat janji suci dihadapan Tuhan.

Kini hanya penyesalan dan penderitaan yang akan dilalui Kim Taehyung.

Dan ia pantas mendapatkannya.


	4. Kill Your Darling

Ada yang aneh, Kim Taehyung merasa kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook, yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama 3 tahun itu sedikit aneh. Hari ini, Jungkook bersikap sangat manis. Hingga ia berpikir apakah ada yang spesial dengan hari ini?

Hari ini bukan _Anniersary_ mereka, bukan pula hari ulang tahun mereka berdua. Taehyung benar-benar lupa ada apakah hari ini hingga membuat Jungkook begitu bahagia dan menyiapkan begitu banyak makanan untuk makan malam mereka berdua di apartemen mereka.

Sepertinya tidak ada perayaan yang harus mereka rayakan. Jika pun ada, mungkin adalah _Anniversary_ Taehyung dengan Nayeon, kekasihnya yang lain.

Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Nayeon dan kembali menyerahkan seluruh cintanya pada Jungkook. Toh, hubungannya dengan Nayeon hanya sebatas _fuck budies_. Karena satu tahun yang lalu ketika Taehyung menjadi guru magang di universitas khusus wanita tempat Nayeon belajar, ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Nayeon menawarinya untuk menjadi hal itu dengannya.

Taehyung menyukai wanita, tentu, ia mencintai Jungkook, namun ia adalah seorang Biseksual. Ia masih memiliki birahi ketika melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Nayeon yang diperlihatkannya di ruang dosen ketika itu. Napsunya memburu ketika Nayeon membuka bra-nya dan mengungkungnya diantara meja-meja kerja diruangan remang-remang itu setelah semua dosen meninggalkan kampus.

Hubungan yang berlangsung hampir setiap hari selama masa magangnya itu berlanjut hingga satu tahun lamanya. Walaupun ketika masa magangnya berakhir mereka hanya bisa bertemu paling sering satu minggu sekali do Hotel atau di apartemen Nayeon.

Taehyung menikmatinya, walaupun ia sering melakukan hal hina itu dengan Nayeon dia tetap kembali pulang ke pelukan Jungkook. Karena ia tahu Jungkook tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Jungkook adalah cinta sejatinya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ah, Jungkooknya yang cantik dan sempurna. Sangat sempurna hingga ia ingin mencoreng kesempurnaan itu dengan bertingkah tidak pantas dengan wanita itu. Ia ingin melihat Jungkook terluka dan menjadi 'tidak cantik' ketika ia marah dan mencaci makinya.

Namun nyatanya, semua itu tidak perna terjadi.

Taehyung tidak heran jika Jungkook sudah mencium gelagat tidak baiknya ketika ia selalu pulang terlambat dan terdapat bau barfum wanita di baju kerjanya. Atau ketika sering kali Nayeon sengaja membuat cap lipstick di kemejanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki _affair_ dengannya.

Reaksi Jungkook?

Tidak ada.

Hal inilah yang membuat Taehyung ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Nayeon. Selain karena ia mulai merasa tidak tega pada Jungkook karena selalu ia bodohi, juga karena Nayeon mulai menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan mereka. Wanita itu ingin Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook dan menikah dengannya.

Yang mana hal itu mustahil. Taehyung terlalu mencintai Jungkook untuk melakukannya.

"Sayang, ada apa dengan semua makanan lezat ini?" Tanyanya sembali memberikan kecupan mesra di pelipis Jungkook yang sedang meletakkan satu lagi makanan di meja berbentuk bulat di depan mereka.

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung. Aku tadi belajar masakan baru di kelas ekonomi kampus dan ingin mencobanya saja, hehe."

Ah, Jungkook-nya sangat manis. Ia bagaikan malaikat yang diturunkan surga untuknya. Gigi kelincinya yang menyembul lucu ketika ia tersenyum lebar membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

Mereka menikmati makan malam spesial yang disiapkan Jungkook dengan canda tawa. Lalu melanjutkan untuk menonton film di ruan tv mereka. Jungkook mengambil kaset film yang Taehyung yakin adalah pilihan film Jungkook untuk malam ini.

Ia menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam dua gelas panjang yang sudah tersedia, menanti Jungkook selesai memasukkan CD film ke DVD player mereka. Jungkook berjalan sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah sofa. Mendudukkan bokong sintalnya diatas sofa disampingnya.

"Hmm... Anggur merah memang cocok untuk pencuci mulut sehabis makan malam." Desahnya puas sambil meneguk cairan dari gelas yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Taehung hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya, memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir penuhnya.

 _Ssrrtt.. ssrrrtt.._

Suara dari televisi di depan mereka mulai terdengar dan layar menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang anehnya sangat familiar untuknya.

Tunggu, ini... bukannya ruang dosen universitas tempatnya bekerja?

Perasaan tidak mengenakkan menyeruak di dada Taehyung. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat Jungkook menatap penuh minat pada layar televisi itu. Jungkook menggeser posisi duduknya dan memelik Taehyung dari samping, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Taehyung.

Sesaat kemudian sesosok pria terlihat di layar televisi, memakai setelah resmi layaknya seorang dosen universitas ternama dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Diikuti oleh seorang wanita berpakaian minim dibelakangnya.

Tubuh Taehyung menegang, ia tidak ingin percaya ini namun apa yang terpampang di layar televisi itu memang benar adalah dirinya... dan Nayeon. Ketika mereka bertemu kurang dari satu bulan yang lalu.

"...Aku menerima sebuah kiriman di depan apartemen minggu lalu..." Suara pelan Jungkook memasuki rongga telinganya, namun matanya terpaku pada adegan panas dirinya bersama Nayeon di depannya. "Berisi beberapa keping DVD..." Lanjut pria mungil yang masih memeluknya mesra.

"..."

Adegan di televisi semakin membuatnya muak, suara lengkingan kenikmatan dari bibir merah Nayeon membuatnya ingin Muntah. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir Nayeon adalah wanita yang cantik ketika sekarang yang ia lihat hanya wanita jalang yang ternyata merekam semua kegiatan mereka ini.

"Ada sebuah surat juga di dalamnya, hyung... dari seseorang bernama Nayeon." Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah, membuat bulu halus di tengkuk Taehyung berdiri. "Seminggu sudah aku menonton semua isi keping-keping dvd yang ada di paket itu. Aku paling suka yang ini." Tunjuknya, lucu.

Taehyung melirik tanggal yang ada di sudut bawah layar, tangannya bergetar hebat. _1 September_.

"Ini diambil di hari ulang tahunku bulan lalu... ternyata Hyung menemuiku di restoran setelah bertemu Nayeon-noona yah?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang terlalu cerita.

"Ju-Jungkook-ah..."

" _Nope!_ " Jungkook meletakkan jarinya di bibir Taehyung, "Hyung tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apa?" Taehyung tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Dahinya mengernyit keras.

"Aku pikir Taetae hyung sangat serasi dengan Nayeon-noona." Jungkook membenarkan posisi duduknya, menegakkan tubuhnya menatap layar televisi yang kali ini menampakkan dirinya berciuman dengan Nayeon setelah kegiatan panas mereka. "Aku pikir hyung lebih pantas bersamanya daripada denganku."

"Ti-tidak Jungkook, aku..." Taehyung mengusak rambutnya kasar, "Sayang..."

"Ah! Hyung, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!"

Lonjakan emosi yang ditunjukkan Jungkook membuat Taehyung bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menarik tangannya dan memaksanya berjalan menuju pintu salah satu ruang di apartemen mereka. Gudang?

Jungkook membuka kenop pintu gudang secara perlahan dan bau anyir menyerang indera penciuman Taehyung. Ia terus membiarkan kekasihnya itu menarik tubuhnya memasuki gudang sambil bersenandung senang.

 _Klik_

"Sayang... kenapa dikunci pintunya?" Tanya taehyung ragu melihat Jungkook memasukkan kunci gudang kedalam saku celananya.

"Biar tak ada yang ganggu." Jawab Jungkook dengan suara yang sekarang terdengar semakin ceria. Membuat Taehyung kembali merinding.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa box besar yang terisi benda-benda yang sudah tak layak pakai dan mata Taehyung membulat. Di dalam gudang itu terdapat sebuah kasur kecil yang sudah dilumuri darah.

Yang membuat Taehyung terkejut adalah sosok Nayeon yang tergolek lemah dengan tangan dan kaki terikat diatas kasur itu. Wajahnya penuh dengan goresan luka dan darah yang sudah mengering. Darah juga keluar dari selangkangannya.

"Lihat, hyung. Ada Nayeon-noona disini, hehe."

Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menuju Nayeon yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang ketakukan.

"Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan!" Taehyung berteriak ketika Jungkook menekan salah satu luka di wajah Nayeon -sepertinya masih baru- membuat Nayeon berteriak keras.

"Hm? Apa?" Jungkook menatapnya tak suka, "Aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, hyung."

Tatapan mata Jungkook menjadi dingin, ia menatap lurus pada mata Taehyung, membuat tubuhnya membeku. Kebencian yang ingin ia lihat, terpampang jelas sekarang. Dan Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi menginginkan mata Jungkook untuk memancarkan hal buruk seperti itu.

"Sa-sayang... ma-maafkan aku, tolong hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan itu." Taehyung memohon, berusaha untuk menggapai tangan Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan telah memegang sebuah pisau panjang.

"Hyung, aku tau kau bermain api di belakangku. Tapi aku pikir tidak mengapa asal kau tetap pulang padaku." Raut wajah Jungkook berubah sendu. "Aku menutup mata akan semua kesalahanmu, hyung... karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Air mata Jungkook lolos dari kelopak matanya yang indah. Taehyung ingin memeluknya, ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat namun berhenti ketika Jungkook kembali berbicara.

"Namun wanita ini, ia terus mengirimiku rekaman demi rekaman percintaan kalian... Ia terus menghinaku di setiap surat yang ia sertakan dengan rekaman itu. Mengatakan kau tidak mencintaiku, kau hanya membuatku sebagai tempat singgah, dan kau mencintai wanita jalang ini lebih daripada kau mencintaiku!"

"AAAARRRRRRGGHH"

Nayeon berteriak ketika pisau Jungkook menyayat pipi hingga bibis atasnya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Hyung!" Taehyung kembali berhenti di tempatnya, menatap takut pada Jungkook yang tersenyum senang pada darah segar yang keluar dari luka yang baru ditorehkannya. "Seberapa kuat aku di benakmu? Hingga kau membiarkan wanita ini menyakitiku sedemikian hebat?"

"Ti-tidak... sayang, tidak, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa dia akan melakukan semua ini padamu."

"Oh, namun itu benar hyung kan? Yang memeluknya dan mengatakan cinta pada si jalang ini di dalam rekaman-rekaman itu?"

"..."

 _"Ma-maafkan aku..."_

Suara sayup Nayeon yang tak lagi bisa menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Oh, Jalang sayang, enak sekali kau meminta maaf padaku dan mengira aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya?" Jungkook membelai rambut panjang Nayeon dengan lembut.

"Kalian berdua berpikir aku tak bisa sakit hati, tak bisa marah. Aku manusia, bukan malaikat." Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam, "Apakah ini yang ingin kau lihat dariku, hyung?"

"Ti-tidak... Jungkook-ah, bukan ini-"

"Aku lelah hyung." Potong Jungkook, "Aku lelah berpura-pura. Mungkin memang ini saatnya melepaskanmu."

"Apa?"

Sreeet!

Tubuh Nayeon terkulai lemah dipelukan Jungkook, sebuah luka menganga di lehernya membuatnya bahkan tak bisa berteriak ketika pisau memutus urat nadinya. Jungkook meletakkan tubuh Nayeon begitu saja, memukul-mukul pelan kepala tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Jungkook kemudian berdiri, mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam sebuah box kecil di dekat kakinya, lalu berjalan perlahan kearahnya membuat Taehyung bergerak mundur beberapa langkah namun punggungnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan melihat Jungkook mengarahkan pistol itu padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan, hyung... merasakan sakit yang kurasakan. Namun ternyata aku terlalu mencintaimu." Jungkook merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengecup bibir Taehyung perlahan, membuat Taehyung merasakan darah segar Nanyeon di bibir Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung..." Bisiknya, sebelum meletakkan ujung pistol di dahi Taehyung dan menarik pelatuknya. Memandang singin ketika tubuh kekar _mantan_ kekasihnya itu perlahan merosot ke lantai gudang yang dipenuhi bau anyir itu.

Jungkook perlahan meletakkan pistol yang digenggamnya dan duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Menarik tubuh tak bernyawa didepannya ke dekapannya. "Dengan begini, kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi. Kita akan bersama seperti dulu sebelum kau bertemu wanita itu. Hehe..."

Dan hanya suara tawa riang Jeon Jungkook yang terdengar dari dalam apartemen unit 301 itu.


	5. Silent

Ia berdiri di tengah ruangan yang tidak begitu besar namun sangat nyaman ini. Melihat sekelilingnya dan mencoba mengingat memori apa saja yang pernah dijalaninya di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang kini terlihat remang dan tenang dengan hanya detak jam di dinding berwarna putih itu yang terdengar.

Helaan nafas berat berhasil lolos dari bibir merahnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat kenangan manis yang diinginkannya tanpa mengotorinya dengan kebencian yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang.

Langkak kakinya terdengar menyelusuri lorong menuju ruangan di salah satu sisi apartemen yang dibelinya bersama _pria itu_. Ia membuka pintu besar didepannya dan seketika perutnya terasa mual. Ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya saat ini begitu melihat ranjang besar yang biasa ia panggil 'rumah'nya itu.

Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus daripada memikirkan hal menjijikkan itu dan menggagalkan rencananya. Sebuah koper besar yang diseretnya sedari tadi ia letakkan di lantai dan membukanya. Mencoba memasukkan semua benda yang masih menjadi miliknya kedalamnya.

Setelah ia yakin semuanya telah ia bawa, ia kembali berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan apartemen itu. Mengambil benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya dan sebuah kunci dari saku belakang celana _jeans_ nya. Meletakkan keduanya di meja di lorong sebelah pintu apartemen beserta kebuah kertas.

Lalu ia pun melangkah keluar apartemen itu dengan mantap.

Menarik koper besar di tangan kirinya, dan sebuah ransel besar di punggungnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat langit berwarna biru cerah sedikit banyak membuat hatinya kembali terasa ringan.

Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah dari merah menjadi hijau. Ia menunggu barisan didepannya bergerak sebelum menarik kembali kopernya mengikuti gerakan perlahan didepannya itu.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Sebuah teriakan itu membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Disanalah ia melihat pria yang mengisi hatinya dua tahun belakangan berlari seperti kesetanan. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat.

Berusaha tak mengindahkannya, Jungkook memutar kembali badannya mencoba untuk melangkah lebih cepat tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu yang tadinya berwarna hijau itu telah kembali menjadi merah.

Tidak pula menyadari sebuah mobil box melaju kencang ke arahnya hingga kendaraan besar itu bersentuhan dengan sisi kanan tubuhnya. Membuatnya menyadari bahwa mungkin ini memang sudah berakhir.

Rasa sakit yang sangat yang dirasakannya ketika tubuhnya terhandam dan kembali menghantam aspal jalanan itu mungkin yang akan mengakhiri kisah ini.

Kim Taehyung merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan berkas yang akan dipakainya di rapat setelah makan siang di atas meja ruang tamu apartemennya, dan bagaimana ia baru mengingatnya ketika ia sudah berada di kantornya.

Dengan kesal ia membanting pintu mobilnya dan berjalan cepat dari _basementi_ apartemennya menuju unit 233 yang telah ditempatinya setahun belakangan, memasukkan sandi di pintu otomatisnya.

Langkah tergesanya berhenti ketika ia melihat dua benda di meja dekat pintu masuk. Sebuah cincin dan sebuah kunci yang dikenalinya sebagai kunci manual apartemen ini.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung. Ia meraih kertas yang berada di bawah kedua benda itu.

 _"Berikan ini pada Irene-noona, orang yang akan memberikanmu suara pada hidupmu. Ia lebih pantas memakai cincin ini daripada orang bisu yang hanya bisa memberi kesunyian padamu. Berikan pada wanita yang kau bawa ke atas tempat tidurku, tempat tidur_ kita _itu. - Jk"_

Matanya melebar membaca isi kertas putih bergambar kelinci kecil di ujungnya. Ia baru menginggalkan apartemennya tak sampai satu jam, hingga ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook pasti belum lama meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Ia berlari keluar apartemennya dengan sangat cepat, bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahui ia bisa berlari secepat itu. Mencoba mengejar orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Orang yang ia khianati hanya karena ia tergoda dengan kenikmatan sesaat bersama Bae Irene, atasannya di perusahaan.

Sial!

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook mengetahui _affair_ nya ketika ia hanya sekali membawa Irene ke apartemennya karena permintaan wanita itu. Taehyung memastikan Jungkook sedang mengikuti perjalanan wisata dengan rekan kerja di tempat _part time_ nya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang menemaninya selama dua tahun itu di sisi jalan besar dekat apartemen mereka. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dengan sebuah senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar ketika ia meneriakkan nama pria yang dicintainya itu ketika sang empunya nama mulai menarik koper besar yang terlihat berat itu menyebrangi jalan. Kakinya kembali berlari menuju kekasihnya ketika ia menoleh padanya dan hatinya terasa sakit ketika dilihatnya Jungkook berbalik dan seperti terlihat tergesa ingin menghindarinya.

Namun rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika melihat tubuh rapuh kekasihnya yang terlempar karena kempasan dari mobil box yang menabraknya secara tiba-tiba.

Teriakan memilukannya sendiri tertangkat gendang telinganya sendiri. Ia takkan bisa mendengar teriakan pria yang kini tergeletak lemah di trotoar dengan darah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, karena memang ia tidak bisa. Saat ini ia berharap bahwa Jungkook bisa berbicara dan berteriak, bahkan memakinya, namun sosok itu hanya menatapnya datar.

Seakan perlahan sinar meninggalkan matanya yang indah.

Dokter muda di depannya menghena nafas kasar untuk kesekian kalinya ketika melihatnya. Taehyung paham bahwa dokter di depannya ini mungkin ingin sekali memakinya namun tak dilakukannya mengingat ia masih memegang kode etik kedokterannya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kau bermain api."

Suara berat dokter muda itu menandakan ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu, dan seperti biasa, kata-kataku tak pernah bisa menembus kepalamu yang bodoh itu, eoh?"

"Hyung..."

"Diam. Aku tak sudi dipanggil hyung oleh manusia tolol sepertimu." Dokter yang memakai tag nama 'Kim Namjoon' itu menatap tajam padanya. "Aku sudah pernah bilang untuk melepaskan Jungkook jika kau tak bisa membahagiaannya. Aku tahu Taehyung, tahu sekali kalau kau masih tidak bisa berubah. Kebiasaanmu menganggap semua akan berjalan seperti keinginanmu meskipun kau melakukan kesalaham itu tak akan pernah berubah!"

"Sejak kecil kau selalu seperti itu. Ayah dan Ibu memang terlalu memanjakanmu hingga kau menjadi tidak tau diri seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bermaksud agar semuanya menjadi seperti ini, hyung." Bantahnya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud tapi kau melakukannya kau?" Namjoon berdiri dan kembali menatap tajam Taehyung, "Kau berselingkuh dari Jungkook dengan atasanmu itu. Berapa kali aku harus memperingatkanmu bahwa meskipun Jungkook memaafkanmu, hatinya tak akan bisa menerima pengkhianatan yang sudah sering kau lakukan? Dan kau membawa wanita itu ke rumahmu? Sungguh? Aku tak menyangka kau begitu menjijikkan, bahkan untukmu, aku tak bisa memaafkannya."

Namjoon memijit batang hidungnya, mencoba menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya.

"Jungkook mengalami beberapa cidera di tubuhnya, beberapa tulangnya retak bahkan patah, dan gendang telinganya robek."

"A-apa?"

"Jika dia bisa bertahan dari ini, tak hanya suaranya yang hilang, namun ia tak akan lagi bisa mendengar suara lain juga. Terima kasih padamu."

Taehyung tak lagi bisa mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana Jungkook... Jungkook- _nya_ tak akan lagi bisa mendengar suara. Tak akan lagi bisa mendengarkan lagu -satu hal yang paling disukainya sejak ia tak lagi bisa bernyanyi.

Langkah kakinya gontai menuju ruang rawat Jungkook, hatinya terasa teriris melihat sosok yang dulu begitu dicintainya itu tergolek lemah. Digenggamnya tangan pucat milik Jungkook dan diciumnya pelan.

Kenangan-kenangan buruk yang ia berikan pada Jungkook berkelebat di benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega mengkhianati orang yang begitu mencintainya hingga bertahan di sisisnya walau sering kali ia permainkan?

Brengsek.

Ya, itulah dirinya.

Ia meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian ketika ia memiliki urusan lain, merasa senang ketika Jungkook tak ada di dekatnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasakan hal seperti itu ketika bersama Jungkook. Apakah ketika ia mulai mengenai nikmatnya bermain api dibelakang kekasihnya?

Menikmati adrenalinnya terpacu dengan resiko akan dipergoki olehnya?

Tangannya menghapus kasar air mata yang jatuh dari matanya, lalu mencabut sebua selang yang menempel pada tubuh Jungkook. Menggendong tubuh lemah itu keluar dari ruang rawat berukuran besar itu.

Ia menginjak pedal gas mobilnya keluar dari area parkir rumah sakit. Sedikit bersyukur kakaknya tidak memergokinya menyelundupkan pasien keluar dari rumah sakit.

Laju mobil yang mereka kendarai memecah keheningan malam di Seoul, melaju dengan pasti seakan mengerti tujuan sang pengendara. Taehyung memacu mobilnya ke arah jalan persimpangan di salah satu sudut pinggiran kota Seoul yang ia ketahui sedang dalam perbaikan.

Tak sampai setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai pada tujuan mereka. Taehyung memelankan laju mobil hingga berhenti sepenuhnya, mengunci rem tangan dan mengubah posisi _gear_ pada posisi netral.

Sebuah hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya. Mata tajamnya menatap sendu sosok di samping kanannya itu. Sosok yang terlihat semakin pucat dan dingin walau dengan selimut tebal yang ia lingkarkan di tubuh kurusnya.

"Sayang... kau sangat lelah hingga kau tidak juga bangun..." gumamnya serasa mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap itu. "Tidurlah, jangan biarkan kekasihmu yang jahat ini mengganggu tidur cantikmu.." lanjutnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Kepalanya kini baru terasa berat. Matanya melihat sekelilingnya, memandang beberapa bagian tempat penyembrangan yang masih dalam tahap perbaikan. Masih belum rampung dan begitu ceroboh para petugas keamaan hingga mereka semua meninggalkan pos penjagaan disaat jadwal kereta masih penuh hingga akhir bulan.

Tidak ada palang penyembrangan dan petugas keamanan.

Seakan Tuhan membantunya untuk menebus dosanya pada malaikat kecilnya. Seakan Tuhan memang tidak ingin malaikat kecilnya untuk sendirian menghadapnya.

"Heh, walau aku yakin DIA tak akan mau menemui manusia sepertiku." ia terkekeh pelan.

 _TUUUUUUTTTTTT_

Sering kali ia menganggap bunyi klakson itu menyebalkan, namun kali ini terasa menenangkan.

Disenderkan kepalanya pada kursi kemudi mobilnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada tangan halus kekasih disampingnya.

Menanti saat ujung kereta menyentuh _body_ mobil dan menyeret tubuh mereka berdua sepanjang rel kereta menuju stasiun berikutnya.

Ah, rasa sakit ini kah yang dirasakan Jungkook ketika mobil itu menabraknya?

Tidak sesakit dengan apa yang telah ia torehkan padanya. Tidak sebanding dengan semua pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya terhadap Jungkook.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa menebus kesalahannya dengan ini, namun dengan ini, Jungkook tak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Tidak akan berada dalam kesunyian yang sangat ditakutinya. Ia tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi.

Tidak lagi.


	6. Habis

Sesuatu yang sering dipakai akan cepat berkurang sebelum kemudian habis. Setelah itu, kita harus menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Apakah perasaan manusia juga seperti itu?

Apakah jika kau terus merasakan suatu perasaan tertentu di setiap hari dalam hidupmu, perasaan itu akan habis dikemudian hari dan kau tak lagi dapat merasakannya?

Seperti cinta. Apakah jika kita mencintai orang yang sama dalam setiap harinya, apakah perasaan cinta kita pada orang itu akan habis pada akhirnya? Apakah itu yang sedang dirasakan suaminya saat ini?

Mungkin pula itu alasan suaminya mencari cinta yang lain diluar sana. Tapi mengapa perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan para pria itu masih begitu besar walau ia sudah mencintainya sejak ia masih kanak-kanak? Mengapa ia masih mencintai pria yang telah mencari cinta lain untuk menggantikannya itu?

Jeon Jungkook tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang bisa berubah begitu saja. Bagaimana Kim Taehyung, pria yang dipercayainya untuk menjaga seluruh hidupnya itu begitu mudah mencari sosok lain yang sepertinya lebih baik darinya. Seakan ia sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam hidup Taehyung sejak awal.

Bukankah jika ia terus berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja seperti sekarang hanya akan membuat Taehyung semakin merasa berada di atas angin? Untuk apa juga ia terus berpura-pura menjadi seorang 'istri' yang baik untuk pria yang bahkan sudah tidak menganggapnya. Jika cinta Taehyung padanya sudah habis, maka ia tidak perlu lagi terus mencari alasan untuk memupuk perasaan cintanya pada pria itu, bukan?

Maksudku, tentu saja ia pun merasa jenuh terkadang dengan hubungan mereka. Setelah berjalan lebih dari 10 tahun, sejak mereka masih seorang murid di sekolah menengah atas hingga saat ini, tidak mungkin sesekali ia tidak merasa jenuh pula dengan ikatan diantara mereka. Namun ia tetap kembali mencari memori manis diantara mereka, dan perasaan cinta itu kembali menyelubungi hatinya. Hal yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan oleh Kim Taehyung.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Toh, ia juga sudah tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang tertindas dengan hubungan tidak sehat mereka.

"Aku pulang." Suara berat Kim Taehyung yang terdengar serak yang disebabkan alkohol memenuhi ruang depan apartemen yang menjadi rumahnya bersama Jungkook. Dahinya mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati istrinya itu menyambutnya -hal yang setiap hari selalu dilakukannya tidak perduli semalam atau sepagi apa ia pulang.

Tas yang dibawanya dilemparkannya begitu saja, jas yang dipakainya juga mengalami nasib serupa. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tv juga ruang makan yang bergabung dengan dapur, berpikir mungkin Jungkook sedang membuatkan kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, namun tidak juga mendapati sosok istrinya itu.

Suara air menarik pendengarannya. Apakah Jungkook mandi di pagi buta seperti ini?

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke kamar utama di apartemen itu, kamar yang selama berbulan-bulan ini sudah sangat jarang digunakannya. Karena ia lebih suka menghabiskan malamnya di kamar kekasihnya yang lain.

Cahaya keluar dari celah pintu yang menjadi batas antara kamar utama dengan kamar mandi utama itu. Sepertinya Jungkook memang sedang mandi, suara air dari _shower_ itu terus terdengar jatuh dengan derasnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak sambil menunggu istrinya itu selesai mandi.

.

.

Matanya terbuka seketika, menyadari ia terlelap beberapa saat lamanya. Matanya melirik pada sebuah jam kecil yang berada di atas nakas tempat tidur mereka, menyadari ia ternyata lebih dari tiga puluh menit terlelap namun mengapa Jungkook belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi adalah hal pertama yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Suara air dari _shower_ pun masih terdengar.

tok tok tok

"Jungkook-ah, mengapa lama sekali mandinya?" ucapnya dari luar kamar mandi. Hening menjawabnya. "Jungkook-ah, kau mendengarku?"

Ketika masing keheningan yang menjawabnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi. Matanya melebar melihat sosok istrinya itu tengah merendam di dalam _bathtube_ yang dipenuhi air -dan juga air yang mengalir dari gagang _shower_ membasai kepalanya, membuat air dalam _bathtube_ meluap.

Kepala istrinya yang basah menoleh padanya, tatapannya begitu datar. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan air yang berada dalam _bathtube_ yang berwarna merah. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia berlari dan mengambil kedua tangan Jungkook, memeriksa keduanya pergelangan tangannya dan bernafas lega ketika tidak mendapati adanya satu pun goresan disana.

Sesaat ia berpikir bahwa Jungkook menggores pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia langsung berpikiran seperti itu padahal tidak ada alasan untuk Jungkook mengakhiri hidupnya, bukan? Mengingat kehidupan yang diberikan Taehyung padanya begitu lengkap dan sempurna. Kebutuhan hidup secara lahir dan batin pun ia cukupi, bahkan lebih. Harta, maupun cinta.

Ah, cinta.

Taehyung seketika menyadari bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang begitu fana. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipercayai dengan sepenuhnya, karena ia bisa datang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa kau rencanakan. Sebagai contoh, cintanya kepada Jungkook pun seperti itu. Tentu saja ia masih sangat mencintai istrinya itu, namun terkadang ia menjadi egois dan ingin merasakan cinta yang lain. Cinta yang berbeda dari yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Jungkook.

Kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali pada saat ini ketika Jungkook menarik tangannya dari genggamannya. Semakin merasa aneh pula ketika Jungkook tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk menanyai apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Jungkook di kamar mandi begitu lama, matanya menangkan sebuah botol kecil dari plastik yang mengapung di dalam bak mandi yang dipenuhi air berwarna merah itu. Ia segera meraih botol kecil itu dan membaca huruf-huruf kecil yang tertulis di permukaan botol itu. Seketika matanya melebar.

"KIM JUNGKOOK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" amuknya, ia melemparkan botol kecil itu dan mengangkat tubuh telanjang istrinya, mendapati cairan merah terus keluar dari bagian bawah tubuh berisi istrinya. "Astaga, Jungkook! _SHIT!_

Dengan tergesa Kim Taehyung membalut tubuh istrinya dengan handuk besar yang tersedia di lemari kecil di dalam kamar mandi dan menggendongnya ke kamar mereka. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang tidak pernah ia berpikir akan dipanggilnya. Menunggu orang di saluran lain telepon tidak pernah terasa begitu menakutkan untuknya. Tidak ketika itu berkaitan dengan sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong -seperti tidak memiliki jiwa.

.

.

"Apa?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 28 tahun hidupnya, Kim Taehyung meragukan kemampuan indera pendengarannya. Suara dokter pribadinya sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya, membuatnya meragukan kinerja otaknya pula.

"Jungkook sepertinya hamil sekitar 3-4 bulan sebelum ia meminum obat 'peluntur' itu." ulang dokter berambut merah jambu itu. "Dari reaksimu, aku menebak kau bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa istrimu hamil, bukan?"

Wajah Taehyung seketika menjadi pucat pasi, ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dikatakan dokter sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Jungkooknya...hamil?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu tidak menyadari kehamilan istrimu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengagumi kebodohanmu itu." Park Jimin, nama dokter muda itu berdiri lalu mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. "Jungkook sepertinya menghubungi Yoongi-hyung, memintanya untuk mengurus surat perceraian. Yoongi-hyung ingin aku menyampaikannya padamu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia ke pengadilan esok hari." tambahnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kediaman sahabatnya itu.

Perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk Taehyung menenangkan dirinya, sebelum ia dengan tergesa memasuki kamar tidurnya kembali. Mendapati Jungkook yang masih duduk termangu dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi pada tembok kamar yang sama diamnya. Jimin telah melapisi tempat tidur mereka agar darah yang masih mengalir dari tubuh Jungkook tidak membasahi kasur -walaupun sudah sedikit terlambat untuk itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, tidak mempercayai kekuatan suaranya. Ia membelai kepala istrinya itu dengan perlahan. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Jungkook-ah?"

Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau membunuh anak kita? KENAPA!" isaknya kemudian. Hatinya begitu sakit memikirkan pria yang dicintainya itu membunuh satu hal yang seharusnya menjadi cintanya yang lain lagi.

"Sudah habis."

"Apa?'

Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir ranum istrinya membuatnya mengernyit heran. Sudah habis?

"Cintamu padaku sudah habis. Jadi aku juga menghabiskan cintaku padamu." jawab Jungkook, menatap lurus kedalam matanya, membuatnya merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat ketika ia tak lagi bisa menemukan kehangatan dalam mata indah istrinya. "Bayi itu, satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa membuatku mencintaimu kembali. Sekarang aku sudah menghabiskan semua hal itu. Sekarang, cintaku padamu pun sudah habis."

Bagaikan ditimpa beban yang teramat sangat beratnya, kepala Taehyung terasa sakit. Ia menyadari bahwa Jungkook mengetahui perselingkuhannya diluar sana. Bahwa Jungkook ingin membalasnya dengan mengambil semua yang berharga untuknya.

"Aku akan memohon ampun pada anak _ku_ kelak. Namun sekarang, aku tidak membutuhkannya." ucapan Jungkook terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinganya.

Kim Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia adalah penyebab dari semua hal mengerikan yang dilakukan dan diucapkan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri karena perbuatan Taehyung. Jungkook harus menahan rasa bersalah karena membunuh calon bayinya pun karena dia. Semua karena Taehyung.

Ia memeluk tubuh istrinya yang masih terasa dingin akibat berendam terlalu lama, begitu erat seperti takut Jungkook akan hilang dari hadapannya jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya barang sedikit saja. Hanya tangisannya yang bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya kini. Tangisan yang begitu menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulut seorang pendosa sepertinya.

Bagi Jungkook, kini cintanya pada Kim Taehyung sudah habis. Namun yang ia inginkan lebih dari itu, ia ingin tak lagi mengenal Kim Taehyung. Ia menginginkan Kim Taehyung merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kepercayaan yang dikhianati, janji yang diingkari, cinta yang dibuang begitu saja. Jungkook ingin Taehyung merasakan semua itu.

Sebelum ia menyuruh Taehyung untuk memilih, menandatangi surat cerai sebagai tanda ia melepaskannya, atau meminum obat yang disimpannya di lemari pakaiannya berdua dengannya. Obat yang akan membuat mereka selalu bersama, bahkan dengan anak mereka yang telah tiada.

Oh, Jungkook tentu mengetahui apa yang akan dipilih Kim Taehyung.

Bagaimana pun, walau cintanya pada Jungkook telah habis, rasa posesif yang Taehyung rasakan padanya masih ada. Dan akan terus ada.

Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibir Jungkook sembari ia terus mendengarkan tangisan memilukan pria yang sedang memeluknya erat itu.

.

.

END  
 _ **Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menulis capter baru di ff oneshots ini. Udah lama gak ditambah T^T  
Maaf jika aneh. Hahaha  
Enjoy! ^^**_


	7. Start a New

Mata bulatnya memandang sekeliling apartemen yang telah ditempatinya sejak 4 tahun lalu itu, menyadari bahwa ia ternyata tidak memiliki terlalu banyak barang. Semua barangnya muat dalam beberapa kardus ukuran sedang dan dua koper besarnya. Padahal ia sering merasa partemenya sangat sesak -karena penuh dengan barang ketika ia masih tinggal bersama dengan _orang itu._ Menggelikan bahwa barang orang yang menganggap dirinya sangat jantan memiliki banyak barang dan kosmetik hingga memenuhi apartemen kecil itu.

Yah, bukan sesuatu yang harus diingat lagi bagi Jungkook. Karena orang itu, Kim Taehyung, sudah menemukan hidupnya sendiri dan tak lagi perlu menumpang di apartemennya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Park Jimin, sahabatnya sejak ia masih di kota kelahirannya, Busan, bertanya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah manis orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu cemberut begitu, "Yah, ini kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali, bukan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi mengapa jauh sekali?"

"Amerika hanya 15 jam perjalanan dengan menggunakan pesawat."

"Itu lama!"

Sebuah tawa lantang lolos dari bibirnya membuat yang lebih tua ikut tertawa. Mereka menghela nafas lega ketika petugas ekspedisi mengambil barang-barang yang berada di kardus-kardus tadi untuk dibawa ke Busan. Jungkook tidak akan memerlukan semua barang itu nantinya, dan ibunya setuju untuk mengatur barang-barang yang tidak lagi dipakainya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengemas barang, hyung." Ujarnya, memberikan segelas air dingin pada Jimin.

"Tak masalah, toh, mamas sedang dinas diluar kota dan aku menganggur di rumah." Keluh Jimin, meminum air dingin di gelas yang sedang dipegangnya itu dengan nikmat, "Kau sudah memberitahu Taehyung?"

Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendengar nama itu. Perasaannya langsung tidak nyaman, dan sepertinya Jimin menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tidak memberitahunya?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Ya Tuhan, dia juga sahabatmu, Kook." Kesal Jimin, lalu berkata lagi, "Dan dia juga adalah mantan kekasihmu, aku pikir kalian berpisah secara baik-baik bukan?"

"Heh." Jungkook hanya bisa menyerinai kecil mendengar perkataan Jimin. Berpisah baik-baik? Yang benar saja.

.

 _"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah..."_

 _Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, tidak paham apa maksud dari pria tampan yang sedang duduk di depannya itu._

 _"Ma-maksud hyung?"_

 _Mata tajam itu menatapnya sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kerjanya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan cantik berbalut kain beludru berwarna merah maroon._

 _"Ini, undangan pernikahanku dengan Lisa. Kekasihku." Seperti tidak ada keraguan di dalam suara berat pria itu, Kim Taehyung, ketika mengatakan kalimat yang seperti menyayat hatinya. "Aku harap kau mau datang, Kook-ah."_

 _Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, membuat pria di depannya itu memandangnya dengan heran, "Kau mengundang orang yang kau selingkuhi ke pernikahanmu? Lucu sekali." Jawabnya, remeh._

 _Kim Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, sejenak Jungkook bisa melihat penyesalan di mata pria itu. Taehyung berdiri lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberika sapuan-sapuan lembut di pipinya dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Jari-jari yang dulu menjadi salah satu alasan ia mencintai Kim Taehyung._

 _"Kau tidak mengerti, Jungkook-ah... Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh darimu," Sebelum Jungkook sempat menampar wajah tampan Taehyung, ia melanjutkan, "Aku berselingkuh dari Lisa. Denganmu."_

 _Mata besarnya seketika melebar. Menyadari kenyataan bahwa selama ini, bukan ia yang di khianati pria ini, namun wanita yang namanya tercantum di kartu undangan berbentuk persegi itu._

 _Tanpa ia ketahui, dialah sang menjadi jalang yang mengambil kekasih orang lain._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah. Sangat. Namun aku mempunya tanggung jawab yang harus aku penuhi." Bisiknya pelan, menempelkan bibir mereka sejenak. Membuat hatinya seakan diremas dengan kuat hongga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. "Aku harap kau masih mau bersamaku seperti selama ini. Aku tidak bisa melepasmu walaupun aku nantinya akan menikah dengan Lisa."_

 _"Jangan bercanda denganku, Kim Taehyung-_ ssi _, kau pikir aku begitu rendah menyetujui hal menjijikkan yang kau ucapkan itu? Aku tidak sudi!" Ia menepis tangan Taehyung dengan kasar. "Aku mungkin bodoh tidak mengetahui bahwa selama ini, akulah yang menjadi pihak ketiga dalam hubungan ini. Namun aku cukup mengerti kapan untuk berhenti dari hubungan tidak sehat ini."_

 _"Kau tidak mengerti, Jungkook-ah. Aku memang akan menikah dengan Lisa tapi bukan karena aku mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu."_

 _Tubuhnya menegang ketika Taehyung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan panas yang menjalar dari dada bidang pria itu melalui punggungnya. Omong kosong yang keluar dari bibir pria yang dicintainya itu membuanya ingin muntah._

 _Tentu saja Jungkook mengetahui alasan Taehyung ingin menikahi Lisa. Karena Lisa adalah anak satu-satunya dari pemimpin perusahaan tempat Taehyung bekerja saat ini. Yang tidak ia ketahui hanya kenyataan bahwa Taehyung menjalin kasih dengan wanita itu jauh sebelum mereka berdua._

 _Sungguh menyedihkan._

 _._

.

Ruang tunggu bandara sudah sangat lengang ketika ia memutuskan untuk memasuki Gate penerbangan yang tertera pada tiket pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Amerika. Sesaat ia mengira akan melihat sosok Taehyung di tempat itu -berharap mungkin saja Jimin memberitahukan perihal kepindahannya pada pria itu dan ia mengejar untuk menghentikannya. Namun siapa yang ia kelabuhi disini, ketika ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan kapan waktu tepatnya ia akan meninggalkan negara kelahirannya itu.

Mungkin bayangan memulai segala sesuatu di negara yang baru membuat perasaannya begitu tenang seperti sekarang ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat damai. Seperti tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuatnya tetap tinggal di Korea. Kecuali kedua orang tuanya, namun ia telah berpamitan dengan keduanya dengan baik dan kedua orang tuanya sudah merestui kepergiannya itu.

Dengan langkah mantap, ia memasuki gate penerbangan dan tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan ketika ia mendapati penerbangan yang dinaikinya ternyata menjadi tempat satu komplotan mata-mata dari Korea Utara yang memang sedang gencar ingin melakukan perang dengan Korea Selatan.

Ketika salah satu teroris menunjukkan pengendali bom jarak jauh di depan semua penumpang, membuat seluruh penumpang dan juga awak pesawat panik, Jungkook bahkan tidak merasakan kepanikan sama sekali. Hanya perasaan damai yang dirasakannya.

Ah, mungkin apa yang dirasakannya sejak beberapa hari belakangan adalah pertanda bahwa ia tidak akan memulai hidupnya kembali di Amerika. Ia mungkin akan memulai kembali kehidupannya yang baru, dikehidupan setelah kehidupannya saat ini.

Click!

Sang teroris menekan tombol berwarna merah pada pengendali jarak jauh bom yang diletakkannya di beberapa bagian pesawat. Suara ledakan terdengar bersama teriakan banyak orang.

Jungkook hanya memejamkan mata dan berbisik perlahan, berdoa kepadaNYA agar DIA tidak mempertemukan Jungkook dengan orang bernama Kim Taehyung lagi di kehidupannya mendatang.

.

.

 _"Pesawat penerbangan PK-GFQ303 tujuan Amerika Serikat dari Incheon International Airport mengalami kecelakaan di udara. Teroris Korea Utara berhasil menguasai pesawat dan melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan menggunakan bom jenis ..."_

 _"Berikut kami sertakan daftar penumpang yang dipastikan berada dalam penerbangaan naas tersebut :_

 _1\. Kim ... 2. ... 3. ... 4. ... 5. ... 6. ... 7. ... 8. ... 9 . ...  
10\. ... 11. Jeon Jungkook (25 tahun), 12. ... 13. ... 14. ... 15. ... _

Mata ratusan orang yang menghadiri pernikahan mewah yang diadakan di _Hotel Le Meridien Seoul_ melebar mendengar berita yang ditampilkan di layar super besar yang disiapkan di _ball room_ itu. Layar yang sebenarnya akan diperuntukkan untuk memutar video tentang kedua mempelai sejak mereka kecil hingga menikah seperti sekarang.

Park Jimin berlari dengan mata merah, berlari lurus hingga ke altar buatan yang telah berdiri kedua mempelai dengan baju pengantik mereka yang terlihat mahal. Sebuah pukulan telak ia berikan pada sang mempelai pria dengan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat pria yang berlari bersamanya tadi kewalahan saat berusaha memisahkan tubuh Jimin dengan sang mempelai pria.

Pria bernama Min Yoongi itu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan erat, berusahan untuk menenangkannya. Yoongi meminta operator yang mengurus _sound system_ dan dokumentasi untuk menyambungkan layar super besar yang berada di sebelah altar buatan itu pada chanel televisi nasional, mengatakan ada berita yang harus dilihat mempelai pria.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingin mengacaukan pernikahan sahabat kekasihnya itu, namun untuk kali ini, Taehyung harus melihat berita ini. Bukan untuk mengacaukan pernihakannya, tapi untuk memberikan pelajaran pada pria yang lebih muda darinya itu bahwa kadang kau menganggap keberadaan seseorang itu adalah hal yang akan kau miliki selamanya sehingga kau bertindak bodoh dan kehilangannya.

Mata tajam Taehyung melebar, ia menoleh begitu cepat hingga lehernya terasa sakit. Menatap Yoongi yang masih memeluk Jimin dengan nanar. Memohon dengan tatapannya, untuk Yoongi mengatakan bahwa nama yang tertera di layar bukanlah nama Jungkook. Jungkook-nya.

"Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu Jimin kalau dia akan berangkat ke Amerika tadi pagi." ujar Yoongi, menyadari bahwa para tamu undangan telah dimohon untuk meninggalkan _ballroom_ untuk sementara. Mengatakan pernikahan akan ditunda untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau bohong! Jungkook tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku!" bentaknya, suaranya bergetar hebat.

"DAN UNTUK APA DIA MENGATAKAN RENCANANYA PADA PRIA BRENGSEK SEPERTI, HUH?" Jimin memberontak dari pelukan Yoongi, melotot tajam pria yang matanya mulai dipenuhi air. "Kau yang membuatnya pergi. Kau yang membuatnya menerima tawaran pekerjaan di Amerika. Kau yang membuatnya menaiki pesawat laknat itu. Kau yang membuatnya tewas di dalam pesawat yang dingin itu. KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU! ITU KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong! Aku mohon jangan mengerjaiku sekejam ini, Jimin-ah." Taehyung mencengkram lengan atas Jimin begitu kuat hingga ia meringis pelan. Tapi kemarahan yang dirasakannya lebih besar untuk perduli dengan rasa sakit di lengannya.

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu. Mulai sekarang, kau bukan lagi temanku. Kau bukan lagi sahabatku. Kau adalah pembunuh sahabatku, Jeon Jungkook." Jimin menghempaskan lengannya, berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu masuk _ballroom_ diikuti oleh Yoongi. "Berbahagialah dengan wanita pilihanmu."

Suara teriakan dari Kim Taehyung adalah suara terakhir yang mereka berdua dengar sebelum pintu besar ruangan itu tertutup di belakang mereka. Teriakan yang sungguh memekakkan telinga hingga para undangan yang berada di luar _ballroom_ pun ikut bergidik ngeri.

Jimin tidak ambil pusing jika pernihakan itu dilanjutkan, atau dibatalkan.

Baginya, Kim Taehyung sudah mati bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook. Baginya, Kim Taehyung sudah mati dan pergi ke neraka. Dan ia sendiri yang mengirimkan pria itu pada neraka dunia yang akan dijalaninya mulai saat ini.

.

.

END  
 _ **Hamil membuatku ingin menulis yang sedih-sedih mulu. Entah mengapa. Ini bahkan kutulis hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Jadi maaf kalau Typo seperti biasa :')**_


End file.
